Conned
by Erehmi
Summary: Neal, 15 tahun, datang ke Paris untuk misi pribadi. Dia menemukan apa yang dia cari dan ... beberapa masalah.


**Conned**

White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin

No material benefit gained from this.

A/N:

 _"Italic" -_ percakapan dalam bahasa Perancis

"Normal." - percakapan dalam bahasa Inggris (Indonesia, sih, _but you know what I_ _mean_.) Ahahaha

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

.

Thomas Brooks menebar senyum sopan pada sepasang suami-istri lanjut usia yang mengenakan setelan dan gaun berkelas di koridor saat mereka berpapasan. Dia memancing percakapan dengan luwes dan percaya diri, menanyakan pendapat mereka tentang pameran seni temporer yang baru saja dibuka dan sedang berlangsung. Meski Thomas sudah bekerja sebagai kurator selama belasan tahun, mendengar pendapat awam—terkadang _expert_ atau sok- _expert_ —mengenai karya-karya di 'istananya' masih saja menyenangkan dan membuatnya bersemangat.

Pria bermata biru dengan kumis dan janggut tipis yang dicukur rapi itu melontarkan candaan ringan lain yang berhasil membuat pasangan manis itu tertawa sebelum melanjutkan jalan-jalannya. Sebenarnya bekerja, tapi, yah, jalan-jalan juga.

Langkahnya berhenti di persimpangan lorong lain ketika matanya menangkap seorang pemuda yang memanggul tas ransel sedang terpaku di depan sebuah lukisan dua pria yang sedang bermain kartu di atas meja. Remaja berambut kecokelatan itu terlihat benar-benar tenggelam dalam kegiatan pengamatannya.

Bibir Thomas terangkat. Tidak banyak anak muda zaman sekarang yang masih menikmati seni klasik seperti ini. Thomas pun menghampirinya dan berhenti tepat di samping sang pengunjung. " _Karya yang hebat, kan?"_ ujarnya dengan bahasa Perancis yang fasih.

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut dengan 'tamu dadakannya'. Thomas merasa ada yang familiar di wajah muda dengan mata keabuan itu, namun ia tidak begitu ingat apa atau kenapa. "Oh, maaf, Pak. Aku tidak mengerti bahasa Perancis."

Turis? Dari logatnya, Thomas bisa langsung menebak dari mana asalnya. "Amerika?"

"Ya."

Thomas mengangguk. Ia pernah tinggal lumayan lama di Amerika, jadi bukan hal sulit baginya bicara dengan aksen dan bahasa yang sama. "The Card Players karya Paul Cézanne yang dibuat tahun 1894–1895. Salah satu dari lima serinya yang luar biasa—dan luar biasa mahal."

Pemuda yang mengenakan _jumper_ biru tua itu mengangguk. "Kukira ini lukisan Sherlock Holmes dan Dokter Watson," gumamnya. Jarinya menunjuk ke wajah pria di sebelah kanan. "Lihat hidungnya?"

Thomas meringis. Baiklah, ini tidak seperti yang ia kira.

Merasa sedikit kecewa, Thomas mengalihkan pandangannya dan memerhatikan lukisan itu sekali lagi dengan awas. Ia bersiul. "Sekarang, setelah kau mengatakannya, kurasa dia memang mirip Sherlock Holmes." Seringainya kembali terkembang. Ia memutar badannya sedikit dan menyodorkan tangannya. "Thomas Brooks. Hei, aku senang masih ada anak muda yang mengapresiasi seni—meski dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Bagus."

"Trims. Namaku Neal." Ia menjabat tangan itu, lalu menenggelamkannya lagi di kantung celana jinsnya dengan santai. "Kedua orangtuaku bekerja di bagian seni. Kurasa dunia mereka agak menurun padaku."

Mata Thomas berbinar. "Pelukis?"

"Nah, bukan. Ayahku lebih seperti pengawas dan ibuku pernah menangani beberapa pameran seperti ini sebagi _event organizer._ Dia juga pernah bekerja di museum sebelumnya."

"Ayahmu seorang kurator?"

Neal tertawa. "Jika dia seorang kurator, tidak akan ada museum yang mau mempekerjakannya. Tidak, untungnya bukan." Ia membaca tulisan kecil di bawah bingkai. "Jadi, tadi kau bilang lukisan ini luar biasa mahal. Berapa?"

"Keluarga Kerajaan Qatar pernah membeli salah satu versinya sekitar dua ratus lima puluh sampai tiga ratus juta dolar." Thomas melempar senyum meledek. "Tertarik?"

Matanya membulat ngeri. "Oh, Tuhan, tidak mungkin! Bahkan kalau seluruh harta benda dan tabungan orang tuaku dikumpulkan, tidak akan sampai segitu."

"Bukan cuma dirimu," balasnya. "Kau bersama mereka? Orang tuamu?"

Entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, Thomas sempat merasa tubuh Neal menegang. "Tidak ikut. Teman pamanku menjemputku di bandara. Pesawatnya baru sampai dua jam yang lalu. Karena tidak akan lama di Paris dan aku merasa sayang melewatkan satu hari hanya untuk istirahat, jadi kuputuskan untuk menjelajah sendirian karena teman pamanku masih harus bekerja. Lagi pula ini pertama kalinya aku ke Paris."

"Whoa, kau menjelajah sendirian di kota yang sama sekali asing bagimu? Antara kau memang nekat atau gila."

"Aku lebih memilih disebut 'berani dan memiliki jiwa petualang'."

"Kata lain dari nekat." Neal memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. Thomas hanya tersenyum polos. "Jadi, aku melihatmu dari lorong sana dan kau kelihatannya serius sekali. Kau benar-benar suka dengan lukisan ini?"

Ekspresi Neal berubah netral. Dahinya sedikit berkerut seperti waktu pertama Thomas melihatnya. "Tidak, hanya saja ... kurasa ada yang aneh dengan lukisan ini—entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku."

Alarm peringatan di benak Thomas menyala. "Aneh?" Kakinya melangkah maju dan memerhatikan tiap sisi lukisan itu dengan seksama. Ia mengendus beberapa kali.

"Ya, aku tidak begitu mengerti soal seni, tapi aku lumayan mahir merasakan ... err ... 'emosi' dalam karya. Yang ini," Neal mengibaskan tangannya ke arah kanvas berbingkai di depannya, "aku tidak merasakannya sama sekali."

Mulut Thomas tiba-tiba terasa kering. Kedua tangannya terkepal. "Kau benar. Ini tiruan." Pria itu berbalik dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan. Sedetik kemudian, perintah tegas dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Neal sama sekali meluncur dengan cepat.

Neal terlihat sedikit panik. "Hei, hei, tenang. Aku, kan tadi cuma mengandalkan insting. Belum tentu lukisannya benar-benar—"

"Nak, aku kurator profesional yang mengadakan pameran ini dan aku bisa membedakan mana karya asli dan yang bukan. Itu pekerjaanku." Ia menunjuk lukisan sumber masalah. Amarahnya meledak. "Catnya belum kering. Tidakkah kau menciumnya? Sialan! Aku tidak akan membiarkan lukisan _ku_ dicuri di depan hidungku sendiri!"

Neal menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah. Di satu sisi ia ingin pergi dari sini sekarang juga karena, hei, dia ke sini bukan untuk terlibat dengan kasus pencurian lukisan ratusan juta dolar dan ini bukan urusannya! Namun di sisi lain, melihat pria yang baru ditemuinya ini sangat kesal sambil berjalan mondar-mandir dan menggumamkan beberapa kemungkinan, ia merasa ia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkannya. Ia ingin membantu.

 _Oh,_ heck _, ayahnya benar-benar mewarisi_ sesuatu _yang merepotkan._

Neal mengedarkan pandangannya ke sana kemari, mencari petunjuk. Pencariannya berhenti ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. "Hei," panggilnya. Tidak mendapat balasan, Neal mencoba lagi, "Hei, Tuan Brooks!"

"Apa?" Thomas membalas tajam.

Neal menahan balasan sinis di ujung lidahnya untuk perlakuan tidak menyenangkan itu. _Ini bukan waktunya._ "Mungkin mereka belum jauh."

Sang kurator berjalan cepat menghampirinya. "Apa? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" Matanya ikut menyapu lukisan itu sekali lagi dengan gerakan cepat.

"Sudutnya. Lukisan yang diletakkan dengan posisi setinggi ini biasanya dibuat agak miring supaya sejajar dengan sudut pandang mata, benar? Lukisan ini melekat di dindingnya. Pencuri ulung tidak akan melakukan kesalahan sepenting itu, kan? Meski kesalahannya kecil."

Thomas terlihat berpikir. "Kau benar. Pencuri handal cenderung perfeksionis dalam pekerjaannya dan tidak mungkin pencuri amatiran dikirim untuk mencuri lukisan seberharga ini. Petugas keamananku tidak sebodoh itu," gumamnya cepat, lebih ke diri sendiri. "Tepat sebelum pameran dibuka aku yakin sudah mengecek ulang semua karya yang dipajang. Semuanya asli. Berarti tidak salah lagi kejadiannya antara 10.15 sampai sekarang ..."

"Sebelas kurang lima," imbuh Neal, melihat jam tangannya.

Thomas langsung mengangkat kepala. "Mereka buru-buru." Pria itu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

Neal tersentak dan refleks mengejarnya. "Tunggu! Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku tahu ke mana mereka! Tetap di sana!" perintahnya tanpa menoleh.

.

* * *

Tentu saja Neal ikut pergi.

Thomas berhenti di persimpangan lorong yang menuju bagian belakang ruang pameran—tempat penyimpanan koleksi lain yang lebih seperti gudang rapi dan berkelas—dan memberi isyarat untuk diam pada Neal, kali ini dengan wajah tidak-menerima-bantahan. Neal bahkan belum sempat memberi balasan atau melihat apa yang ada di di balik dinding karena Thomas sudah meluruskan jasnya lagi dan melenggang masuk begitu saja. " _Hei, berhenti, perubahan rencana_ ," sahutnya setengah berbisik pada seorang pria yang mengenakan kemeja staf ketika pria itu hendak membuka pintu.

Lukisan sebesar 47,5x57 cm yang sudah dibungkus kertas cokelat itu diletakkan. " _Tuan_?" Pria itu terlihat bingung, namun siaga.

" _Mereka sudah tahu lukisannya palsu dan polisi akan menutup jalan keluar kita sebelum lukisan itu selesai diangkut. Tidak. Kita lewat jalan lain."_

" _Tuan, saya masih belum mengerti,"_ ujar pria itu lagi.

" _Oh, hentikan omong kosongmu! Aku Thomas Brooks, orang dalam bos untuk operasi ini, dan aku akan memastikan lukisan tua itu sampai ke tangannya. Aku mau uangku, kau juga mau uangmu. Kau bisa menghubungi bos kalau tidak percaya setelah lukisan itu aman."_

Pria itu tidak merespon.

Thomas mengangkat kedua tangannya. " _Atau kita tidak akan membawanya ke mana-mana. Baik. Aku akan beritahu bos_ rencanamu." Ponselnya terangkat lagi.

" _Tunggu!"_ Pria itu menjinjing lukisan itu lagi. _"Ke mana?"_

Thomas baru akan menjawab ketika derap langkah yang saling berlomba terdengar. Kedua orang itu tersentak saat sahutan peringatan polisi menyerbu. Pria itu mengumpat dan meraih sesuatu di balik bajunya. Thomas sudah menunduk ketika bunyi sesuatu yang pecahterdengar dari depannya disusul bunyi sesuatu yang besar dan berat terjatuh.

Sang kurator kembali tegap dan menemukan pencuri itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan pecahan vas keramik kecil berserakan di sekitar kepalanya dan pistol yang baru setengah keluar dari sela kancing kemeja. The Card Players menimpah sebagian tubuhnya.

Thomas berbalik ke arah Neal dengan takjub.

"Aku main bisbol di sekolah," jelasnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Untuk ketiga kalinya hari itu, Thomas dibuat terkesan. "Aku berani bertaruh kau _pitcher_ yang handal."

Neal tersenyum malu-malu. "Lumayan, tapi belum handal."

"Kau sadar kau baru melempar vas bernilai seni ke kepala orang, kan?" tanyanya lagi sambil bergeser ketika beberapa personil keamanan museum dan polisi mulai mengerubuni tempat kejadian perkara. Ia mengangguk pada salah seorang dari mereka yang menanyakan keadaannya.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih pria bersenjata?" balasnya sarkatis. Ia meringis. "Kuharap harganya tidak sampai jutaan dolar."

"Tidak. Itu seharga nyawaku," jawab Thomas. "Terima kasih, Neal."

Wajahnya terlihat puas. "Senang bisa menolong."

 _._

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Thomas memutuskan untuk membalas jasa Neal dengan menjadi pemandu pribadinya selama pameran. Bahkan pria di usia tiga puluhannya itu menraktirnya makan siang di restoran mewah di pusat kota sebagai rasa terima kasih yang malah membuat Neal salah tingkah karena penampilannya yang sama sekali tidak cocok—dengan kaos yang sedikit basah karena keringat, _jumper,_ _sneaker,_ dan ransel. Neal bahkan bersikeras kalau ia lebih suka makan burger atau hotdog, tapi Thomas mengabaikannya begitu saja. Jarang-jarang ia seroyal ini.

Mungkin orang tua Neal akan mengomel kalau mereka tahu anak mereka terlibat kasus (percobaan) pencurian karya seni terkenal di hari pertamanya datang ke Kota Cinta dan makan siang dengan orang asing, namun Neal terlihat tidak begitu khawatir.

Mereka berhenti sejenak di sebuah taman dengan secangkir kopi di tangan masing-masing. Mereka mengobrol seperti teman lama meski perbedaan usia keduanya terlampau jauh. Thomas menyarankan beberapa tempat menarik di Paris yang mungkin bisa ia kunjungi selama liburannya di sana, namun alasan pemuda itu datang jauh-jauh ke tanah Eropa ternyata di luar dugaannya.

"Aku ke Paris untuk mencari seseorang."

Thomas menatap anak muda itu untuk beberapa lama. "Kau ke Paris sendirian untuk mencari pacarmu?" Pria itu tidak habis pikir, apa yang ada di pikiran anak muda zaman sekarang? Oh, _well_ , dia bukan orang yang tepat untuk mengatakan itu karena ia juga pernah melakukan 'sesuatu' yang serupa, tapi ... seriusan, anak semuda ini?

Neal tersenyum tipis dan menjawab, "Kau pernah melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kaubayangkan demi orang yang sangat penting bagimu, Tuan Brooks?"

"Pernah." Kalau ia memejamkan matanya, ia masih bisa membayangkan senyuman kekasihnya dan kecerdasan di mata indah itu yang menatapnya. Keberaniannya dalam menempuh kehidupan penuh bahaya bersamanya, wangi tubuh dan rambutnya, semuanya masih bisa ia rasakan, termasuk rasa sakit yang timbul tiap ia kembali ke kenangan itu meski sudah lewat bertahun-tahun. Thomas membuka matanya lagi.

"Pacarmu?" tanyanya.

Thomas tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkan pandangan untuk memerhataikan menara Eiffel di depannya, sebuah mahakarya yang tidak bosan-bosan ia kagumi. "Ya, tapi tidak berakhir baik. Dengar," ia menatap lurus-lurus mata keabu-abuan anak lelaki itu, "kalau kau meninggalkan keluargamu, orang-orang yang menyayangimu, di New York hanya untuk mengejar seorang gadis, aku jamin kau akan menyesal. Kau masih muda, Neal. Masih banyak hal hebat yang bisa kaulalukan di sana daripada mengejar-ngejar seseorang yang meninggalkanmu. Percaya padaku. Aku mengatakan ini berdasarkan pengalaman."

Thomas sudah menduga akan mendapat bantahan meledak-ledak darinya, namun Neal hanya tersenyum dengan tenang. "Aku tidak pernah bilang aku jauh-jauh ke Paris untuk mencari pacarku."

Alis pria itu terangkat. Sekarang, kalau diingat-ingat lagi ... Neal memang tidak pernah mengiyakan tuduhannya soal pacar.

"Aku ke sini untuk mencarimu, Neal Caffrey."

Napas Thomas tercekat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Pompa adrenalin yang sudah sangat lama tidak bekerja kini mengeluarkan kemampuan maksimal ketika nama yang sudah ia buang belasan tahun lalu akhirnya kembali ke permukaan.

Setiap insting yang ada di dirinya menjerit untuk mengelak: bantah, alihkan pembicaraan, tipu dia, _lari,_ namun melihat sorot penuh keyakinan di mata itu membuatnya sadar mengelabui anak ini tidak akan berhasil. Thomas menelan ludah dan memaku pandangannya agar tetap lurus. "Dan kau adalah ...?"

"Neal Burke. Ikut pulang bersamaku, Paman Neal?"

"Burke?"

"Burke."

Thomas menggeleng. "Dengar, Nak. Aku ..."

"Kumohon." Neal muda mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Lampu yang menyinari mereka membuat efek berkaca-kaca di matanya ...

Atau dia benar-benar sedang menangis.

"Ya, Paman Neal?" pintanya lagi dengan suara yang jauh lebih lirih, hampir tidak terdengar, juga terdengar sangat sedih.

Thomas berdiri. "Beri aku 15 menit untuk berkemas."

Pria itu mengabaikan senyum penuh kelegaan yang ditampilkan sang anak begitu mendengar jawabannya. Ia hanya berbalik, berjalan cepat untuk memanggil taksi, dan mengikuti kemauan apa pun putra sahabat lamanya ini.

 _Sebaiknya_ _ini_ _penting_ , _Peter_.

.

* * *

Selama di perjalanan, otak Neal Caffrey bekerja tanpa henti untuk memecahkan misteri baru yang disodorkan di depan wajahnya. Sekarang, duduk di sebelahnya, putra satu-satunya Peter dan Elizabeth Burke datang mencarinya seorang diri ke Paris. Umur anak itu mungkin baru lima belas! Neal tidak habis pikir apa yang dipikirkan El dan Peter sampai bisa mengizinkannya pergi sendiri tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa. Oh, _hell,_ mungkin omongannya soal 'dijemput teman pamannya' itu hanya bualan.

Mungkin dia kabur? Bisa jadi. Mengingat sifat El, Neal muda akan mendapat masalah besar setibanya di rumah, tapi hal itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan kenapa Paris? Kenapa mencarinya? Seandainya memang ada urusan mendesak yang sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya, seharusnya Peter yang datang.

 _Kecuali_ _Peter_ _tidak_ _bisa_ _datang_.

Pikiran itu membuat dirinya seolah baru mendapat tinju keras di perut dan meninggalkan lubang menganga. Ia tidak bicara apa pun lagi sepanjang sisa perjalanan. Ia takut jika konsentrasinya pecah, kekuatannya untuk menutup lubang menganga itu akan hilang dan membuatnya kacau. Untungnya Neal Burke juga sepertinya tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk obrolan kecil.

 _._

* * *

Perasaannya campur aduk ketika rumah yang sangat ia kenal itu terlihat. Detak jantungnya semakin menggila seperti timer bom yang hampir mencapai angka nol. Ketika pintu itu terbuka dan seorang wanita berambut cokelat melihat mereka berdua, _melihatnya,_ ia menahan napas.

Neal menyambut pelukan erat El tak kalah kuat. Rasa takut yang sejak beberapa jam lalu menguasainya terasa lebih hebat. Ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap istri sahabatnya lurus-lurus. "Kapan, El?" Tak ada yang tahu seberasa keras usaha Neal untuk mengeluarkan dua kata itu.

"Oh, Neal."

"Maafkan aku." Kakinya terasa lemas. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua bahu El, entah untuk menguatkan wanita di depannya ini atau dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu. Maaf. Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat. Peter ..."

"Dia pergi."

 _Ya, Tuhan._ Neal mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan melepaskan pelukannya. Lubang itu kini terbuka lebar tanpa penutup sama sekali. "Apa yang terjadi?" Suaranya yang tidak bergetar membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut.

El menggeleng. "Itu hanya sebuah kasus—"

Neal berbalik dan mengumpat keras-keras. Tangan kirinya menyapu wajahnya dengan satu tangan bertumpu di pinggang, menghalau emosinya yang terlanjur meluap tak terbendung. Dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat Neal Burke berdiri dengan wajah ketakutan dan tidak nyaman, mungkin ia belum pernah melihat seseorang semarah ini di rumahnya.

 _Masa bodoh._

"Neal." El mendekat, namun masih memberinya jarak. "Neal, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau kesal sekali?"

"Kenapa?" dengus Neal. Ia tertawa miris. "Kenapa _kau_ tidak kesal? Padaku?" Ia memukul meja makan dengan bunyi yang sangat keras. "SIAL!"

"Hei, ada apa ini?"

Suara berat itu berhasil menarik seluruh perhatian di ruangan. Di sana, di ambang pintu, seorang pria setengah baya berbadan tegap berdiri sambil menjinjing sebuah tas bepergian besar di tangan kanan.

Napas Neal tercekat. Matanya membulat tidak percaya. Ia sangat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi seluruh kosakata di dunia seolah meninggalkan otaknya.

Kalau Peter Burke terkejut menemukan pria berkumis dan berjanggut itu di rumahnya, agen federal itu berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik. Ia bisa merasakan ketegangan yang jelas memenuhi ruang keluarganya itu. Matanya berpindah dari Neal Caffrey yang terlihat seperti baru melihat hantu, putranya yang terus bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah dengan rasa bersalah yang terlukis besar-besar di wajahnya dan mengibarkan bendera bertuliskan 'masalah', dan akhirnya Elizabeth yang sepertinya baru mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Wanita itu berbalik ke arah putranya dengan tatapan menuduh. "Neal Burke, apa kau mengatakan pada Neal apa yang kupikir kau katakan untuk membawanya ke New York?"

"Tidak! Aku cuma memintanya pulang bersamaku, aku berani sumpah!"

"El, dia benar." Neal menimpali, masih berpegangan dan bersandar di tepi meja. "Dia tidak bohong."

"Tapi—"

"Hei, hentikan! Hentikan apa pun ini yang sedang kalian bicarakan!" seru Peter keras. Suaranya masih membawa wibawa yang besar meski sudah bertahun-tahun Neal tidak mendengarnya. Ia mendapat perhatian yang ia inginkan. "Neal—bukan kau," ia menunjuk ke arah putranya, "aku mau bicara denganmu. Sekarang. Di beranda. Lalu aku akan bicara denganmu," kali ini pandangannya teralih pada Neal muda, "dan mengharapkan penjelasan darimu soal 'liburan musim panas' anak kita." Telunjuknya kini mengarah ke Elizabeth.

"Jangan menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku, Sayang, tidak sopan."

"Maaf."

Peter melirik Neal sebagai isyarat dan baru mengambil satu langkah ketika El menghadangnya. "Oh, tidak. Kau tidak akan bicara dengan siapa pun sekarang."

"Sayang, aku benar-benar sedang tidak _mood_ berdebat denganmu." Peter berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak meninggi.

"Kalau begitu mandi. Kau baru sampai dari misi panjang di DC. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu tidur, tapi aku mau kau mandi dan berganti baju dulu. Aku tahu kau lelah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik, aku janji."

Peter hampir membantah, namun memilih untuk diam. Lagipula tubuhnya terasa lengket sekarang. "Baiklah," ia mengecup pipi El sebelum menatap kedua Neal dengan tajam. "Aku tidak ingin ada pembicaraan di antara kalian sebelum kalian selesai bicara denganku. Tidak ada persengkongkolan. Aku yakin kalian tidak akan mengecewakan kepercayaanku."

Neal meringis. "Itu cara kotor, Peter, membawa-bawa kepercayaan. _"_

"Ya? Mulailah terbiasa." Peter membalas singkat.

.

* * *

Kalau kesalahpahaman ini diabaikan, Neal bisa menganggap kunjungannya ke rumah keluarga Burke kali ini sama seperti kunjungan-kunjungannya lima belas tahun yang lalu. Duduk di terassamping rumah, mengobrol berdua dengan Peter, semuanya seperti dulu kecuali pilihan minumannya. El bersikeras menyuguhkan teh untuk mereka berdua. Neal mengerti motif di balik tindakan kecil itu, dan dia berterima kasih.

"El masih peka, ya," Neal mencoba menjadi pembicara pertama sejak acara diam-diaman mereka sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Peter menyesap tehnya. "Wanita cerdik."

"Tidak diragukan lagi."

Ya, setelah mengikuti saran (atau perintah?) El untuk mandi, Peter jelas-jelas lebih santai. Neal bisa melihat perubahan pada diri Peter. Rambut cokelatnya mulai beruban di beberapa tempat, garis-garis di dahinya semakin terlihat, tapi sepertinya Peter masih rajin berolahraga karena otot-otot lengannya masih terlihat kekar. "Kau tahu," Neal mengangkat cangkirnya, "kau terlihat lebih muda dengan jins dan kaos ini. Aku benar-benar bersyukur kau tidak botak—oh, bayangkan itu!"

Peter mendengus. "Ya, aku tidak pernah membayangkan Neal Caffrey memelihara kumis dan janggut."

"Hei, kumis dan janggut seperti ini dianggap romantis! Kau akan terkejut mengetahui berapa banyak wanita yang mengajakku kencan sejak aku membiarkannya."

"Aku tidak akan heran."

"Tentu saja, karena tidak ada yang bisa membuat Peter Burke heran."

Peter mengangkat kursinya sedikit dan mengubah posisi sehingga tepat menghadap pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Kau masih mau menghindar atau mulai bercerita?"

Neal menyeringai. "Apa yang bisa diceritakan?"

"Entahlah, setelah lima belas tahun tidak pernah mengunjungi kami, satu tahun tidak memberi kabar apa pun, lalu tiba-tiba muncul di rumahku, mungkin ada sedikit cerita di sana."

Mantan _con-artist_ itu menghela napas. "Sungguh, Peter, ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong aku minta maaf tidak memberi kabar apa pun setahun ini, pekerjaanku sedang penuh dan banyak projek yang menyita perhatian."

"Ilegal?"

Neal melempar Peter tatapan tidak percaya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. "Sungguh, Peter? Aku tersinggung."

Peter memutar bola matanya dan mengibaskan tangan.

"Aku bekerja sebagai kurator tidak lama setelah datang ke Paris."

"Pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu menarik perhatian."

"Tepat sekali." Neal menyesap tehnya lagi. Hei, rasanya lumayan. "Hari ini museum tempatku bekerja mengadakan pameran. Aku bertemu Neal di sana, terlihat sangat serius memerhatikan The Card Players."

Mata Peter membulat tidak percaya. "Dia _tertarik_ dengan lukisan?"

"Nah, bukan tertarik seperti aku tertarik pada benda-benda seni. Bukan. Dia malah mengira itu lukisan Sherlock Holmes dan Dokter Watson."

Kali ini Peter tertawa. "Yang itu aku percaya."

Neal ikut tersenyum. "Yah, singkatnya, dia menyadari ada yang salah dengan lukisan itu dan membuatku sadar kalau lukisan itu ternyata tiruan—berhenti tersenyum, kepalamu bisa meledak."

"Apa? Putraku menyadari karya tiruan lebih cepat dari Neal Caffrey. Aku tidak boleh merasa bangga?"

"Dia menyadarinya lebih dulu karena—oh, terserahlah." Neal berdeham. "Intinya dia membantuku menghentikan pencurinya. Dia bahkan menyelamatkan nyawaku dengan melempar vas antik seharga empat puluh lima ribu dolar saat pria itu baru setengah mengeluarkan pistol dari balik bajunya. Tenang. Aku tidak akan menagih biaya ganti rugi untuk itu. Kau tahu putramu _pitcher_ yang hebat?"

"Selalu." Senyum lembut itu menghiasi wajah Peter. "Aku tidak pernah melewatkan permainannya."

"Peter, kau terlalu memengaruhi anakmu. Terlalu banyak dirimu yang ada pada anak itu. Apa yang kau ajarkan padanya di rumah, hah? Kau mencuci otaknya?" ledeknya dengan ekspresi ngeri.

"Beberapa hal. Lanjutkan."

Ekspresi Neal berubah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Peter dan lebih memilih memerhatikan tanaman-tanaman baru yang dulu tidak pernah ia lihat di halaman El. "Tidak banyak. Kami makan. Kami mengobrol. Ia mengaku datang ke Paris untuk mencariku dengan menyebut nama Caffrey dan dia mengungkapkan nama belakangnya. Neal memintaku pulang bersamanya. Aku menurut. Cerita selesai."

"Dan bagaimana dia membuatmu mau pulang bersamanya?" tanya Peter dengan sabar.

 _Bagian ini_ Neal tidak bisa menghindar. "Dia membuatku berpikir kau sudah meninggal."

Peter mengerjap. "Apa?"

Neal mengubah posisi duduknya, tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman. "Sungguh, dia tidak mengatakan apa pun soal kau sudah meninggal. Dia hanya berhasil membuatku berpikir seperti itu. Peter, aku bahkan yakin dia tidak mengatakan satu kebohongan pun saat bicara padaku. _Dia_ _punya bakat._ "

Mengerti bakat apa yang dimaksud, Peter menggeleng. "Itu bukan bakat. Dia cuma terlalu sering bersama Mozzie."

 _Mozzie._

Peter dan Neal mengumpat bersamaan. Tentu saja Mozzie terlibat! Dia bisa membuat kartu identitas dan paspor palsu yang membuat Neal Burke cukup umur. Teman pamannya? Neal berani bertaruh yang dimaksud adalah Alex. Tidak perlu menyebut soal bagaimana Neal muda bisa mengetahui lokasinya, semuanya menunjuk ke arah Mozzie.

"Tidak kusangka El juga bersekongkol." Peter menyapu wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Saat aku menelepon rumah dan ingin bicara dengan anak itu, El bilang dia sedang pergi jalan-jalan keluar kota menghabiskan liburannya. Ya, _benar._ Keluar kota."

"Ini konspirasi," gumam Neal.

Peter mengangguk dan diam untuk beberapa lama, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Akhirnya ia berkata, "Aku minta maaf, Neal. Bagaimana pun juga membuatmu berpikir aku meninggal untuk membuatmu kembali ke sini keterlaluan."

"Aku tidak menyesal, Peter. Lebih baik aku datang dan melihatmu hidup dari pada tidak datang dan ternyata kau benar-benar sudah ..."

"Terima kasih." Peter memotong.

Neal mengangguk, bertima kasih karena membuat semuanya lebih mudah untuk mereka berdua. Keduanya memutuskan untuk diam beberapa lama lagi, menyadari beberapa orang yang menunggu dengan gelisah di dalam namun mengabaikannya.

Akhirnya Peter berdiri dan berjalan masuk. "Neal!" sahutnya.

 _Uh-oh._ Neal Caffrey menyusul. "Hei, Peter. Kesalahpahamannya sudah selesai. Tidak perlu—"

"Aku sudah selesai denganmu, Caffrey. Diam." Peter memanggil putranya lagi.

Neal Burke yang juga sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos bersih dan jins datang dengan kepala tertunduk. "Kukira Ayah mau bicara denganku setelah makan malam?" tanyanya penuh harap, jelas sekali ingin menghindari pembicaraan ini selama mungkin.

"Perubahan rencana. Aku mau kita bicara sekarang dan karena aku juga mulai lapar, kita buat cepat saja," jawab Peter. "Sekarang, aku mau dengar ceritamu."

Neal menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku tahu aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat Ayah murung dan kelelahan beberapa minggu ini. Ayah khawatir karena Paman Neal tidak mengirimkan kartu pos natal atau ucapan lain seperti biasa. Paman Neal selalu mengirimkan kartu pos paling tidak di salah satu hari libur besar, tapi sudah hampir setahun tidak ada sama sekali.

"Lalu kasus Ayah kali ini yang sangat alot sampai membuat Ayah berkali-kali keluar kota dalam sebulan untuk mengejar petunjuk, aku tidak tahan, Yah. Kupikir kalau ada Paman Neal Ayah akan merasa lebih baik dan bisa menyelesaikan kasusmu lebih cepat, seperti yang pernah diceritakan Paman Moz," jelasnya panjang lebar dan cepat.

"Soal 'kematianku'?"

"Oh, Tuhan! Aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Paman Neal!" Wajah anak itu memucat. "Aku tidak merencakan hal itu sama sekali! Sungguh! Ide untuk membuatmu berpikir seperti muncul begitu saja waktu kita di taman karena aku tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana cara membuatmu mau ikut pulang bersamaku. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan bereaksi seperti ... tadi." Anak itu kembali menunduk. "Aku minta maaf."

Neal tersenyum penuh pengertian dan menyandarkan punggungnya di ambang pintu teras dengan kedua tangan terlipat. Ia memberikan tatapan menantang pada Peter yang artinya _'kau masih mau memperpanjang ini?'_

Peter mendelik.

"Neal." Anak lima belas tahun itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Peter dengan takut-takut dan penuh penyesalan. Peter baru menyadari betapa mata itu benar-benar seperti mata El.

Mana mungkin Peter bisa tetap marah jika El menatapnya seperti itu, kan?

Peter menarik napas dalam-dalam dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di pundak putranya. "Kau mendapat pelajaran dari kejadian hari ini?"

Neal mengangguk.

"Kau tahu apa yang salah? Apa yang tidak boleh kauulangi?"

Anggukan lagi.

"Bagus, karena kalau kau sudah tahu semua itu, aku tinggal mengatakan satu hal lagi." Kini kedua tangan Peter mencengkram bahu putranya dengan mantap. Peter menatap mata anaknya lurus-lurus. "Terima kasih karena telah melakukan semua itu untukku, Pumkin. Aku bangga padamu."

Seketika itu juga suasana berubah. Tirai ketegangan yang menyelimuti keluarga itu akhirnya terangkat. Neal tertawa dan memeluk ayahnya. "Terima kasih, Yah. Aku merindukanmu."

Peter menepuk punggung anaknya dua kali sebelum melepaskan diri. "Makan malamnya sudah siap, Sayang?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke dapur, merasa agak canggung dengan segala emosi yang harus dibahas dan dilepaskan terang-terangan kali ini.

Neal Caffrey berhenti di sebelah pewaris namanya. "Jadi ... Pumkin, boleh aku memanggilmu dengan nama itu juga? Rasanya agak aneh memanggil nama sendi—"

"Tidak, Paman Neal. Lupakan saja." Anak itu menyeringai dan menyusul ayahnya.

Neal menggeleng. " _Burkes_." Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang lebih ringan menuju dapur. Ponselnya sudah ditangan. "Hei, bagaimana kalau aku mengajak Mozzie?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Tidak."

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku sudah melakukannya, Paman Neal."

Ketukan berpola aneh itu terdengar.

Neal lagi-lagi dibuat terkesan. "Boleh kubawa anakmu ke Paris, Peter?"

.

* * *

END

* * *

Fanfik pertama saya di White Collar yeaaaah. Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi kesemsem sama dua agen (yang satu semi-agen) dan pengen banget nulis cerita Teen!BabyNeal ketemu sama Neal Caffrey. _And there it is!_

Saya nggak tahu soal seni atau Paris. Jadi kalau ternyata ada beberapa hal yang gak sesuai dengan kenyataan untuk bagian itu dan _timeline_ NY-Paris saya minta maaf.

 _Well, thank you for reading. Feel free to give some critics! Au Revoir!_


End file.
